globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Geographic Divisions Revision
Proposed re-organization (2006-01-09: in progress... I have some issues with this... ) Bopuc 21:02, 9 Jan 2006 (EST) Please feel free to make notes, suggestions and flames at the bottom! Please keep in mind this is in progress and I may have made some glaring mistakes etc... ;) * WORLD ** Caribbean *** Anguilla *** Antigua and Barbuda *** Aruba *** Bahamas *** Barbados *** Bermuda *** Bonaire *** British Virgin Islands *** Cayman Islands *** Cuba *** Dominica *** Dominican Republic *** Grenada *** Guadeloupe *** Haiti *** Jamaica *** Martinique *** Montserrat *** Puerto Rico (U.S.) *** Saint Lucia *** St. Barthélémy *** St. Vincent & the Grenadines *** St.Kitts & Nevis *** Trinidad & Tobago *** Turks & Caicos Isl. ** Central America *** Belize *** Costa Rica *** El Salvador *** Guatemala *** Honduras *** Nicaragua *** Panama ** North America *** Canada *** Mexico *** U.S.A. ** South America *** Argentina *** Bolivia *** Brazil *** Chile *** Colombia *** Ecuador *** French Guiana (France) *** Guyana *** Paraguay *** Peru *** Suriname *** Uruguay *** Venezuela ** Eastern Europe *** Albania *** Belarus *** Bosnia Herzegovina *** Bulgaria *** Croatia *** Czech Republic *** Estonia *** Hungary *** Latvia *** Lithuania *** Macedonia *** Moldova *** Poland *** Romania *** Russia *** Serbia & Montenegro *** Slovakia *** Slovenia *** Ukraine ** Caucasus *** Armenia *** Azerbaijan *** Georgia ** Central Asia *** Afghanistan *** Kazakhstan *** Kyrgyzstan *** Mongolia *** Tajikistan *** Turkmenistan *** Uzbekistan ** East Asia *** Brunei *** Cambodia *** China *** East Timor *** Hong Kong (China) *** Indonesia *** Japan *** Laos *** Macau (China) *** Malaysia *** Myanmar (Burma) *** North Korea *** Philippines *** Singapore *** South Korea *** Southeast Asia *** Taiwan (ROC) *** Thailand *** Vietnam ** Middle East *** Bahrain *** Iran *** Iraq *** Israel *** Jordan *** Kuwait *** Lebanon *** Oman *** Palestine *** Qatar *** Saudi Arabia *** Syria *** Turkey *** United Arab Emirates *** Yemen ** North Africa *** Algeria *** Egypt *** Libya *** Morocco *** Tunisia ** Oceania *** American Samoa *** Australia *** Cook Islands *** Fiji *** New Zealand ** South Asia *** Bangladesh *** Bhutan *** India *** Nepal *** Pakistan *** Sri Lanka ** Sub-Saharan Africa *** Angola *** Benin *** Botswana *** Burkina Faso *** Burundi *** Cameroon *** Cape Verde *** Central African Republic *** Chad *** Comoros *** Cote d’Ivoire *** D.R. of Congo *** Djibouti *** Equatorial Guinea *** Eritrea *** Ethiopia *** Gabon *** Gambia *** Ghana *** Guinea *** Guinea-Bissau *** Kenya *** Lesotho *** Liberia *** Madagascar *** Malawi *** Mali *** Mauritania *** Mauritius *** Mayotte *** Mozambique *** Namibia *** Niger *** Nigeria *** Republic of Congo *** Reunion *** Rwanda *** Saint Helena *** Sao Tome and Principe *** Senegal *** Seychelles *** Sierra Leone *** Somalia *** Somaliland *** South Africa *** Sudan *** Swaziland *** Tanzania *** Togo *** Uganda *** Zambia *** Zimbabwe ** Western Europe *** Austria *** Belgium *** Cyprus *** Denmark *** Finland *** France *** Germany *** Greece *** Iceland *** Ireland *** Italy *** Liechtenstein *** Luxembourg *** Malta *** Monaco *** Netherlands *** Norway *** Portugal *** San Marino *** Spain *** Sweden *** Switzerland *** United Kingdom *** Vatican City watches Notes, Comments, Suggestions, Flames :)